Paradise is Ahead
by LunaFlower-Wolf
Summary: A she-wolf, gets lost in an alleyway after she was chased by some hunters, just when things couldn't get worse, Kiba and his pack shows up, she panicks and runs off, she gets lost again, when Kiba and pack runs after her.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

**::The pack meets Keeka::**

**I do not own any of the Wolf's Rain characters...But I wish I did-nods-**

**I do own Keeka though...she is myne...and none of you can have her-nods again-**

**This is my first fanfic, so if its not that good, I apologize.**

_A girl runs through the alleyway, with every step she took, the water splashed up onto the bottom of her light blue jeans, soaking them. She turned the corner, still running, she was trying to loose them, the humans, they were right behind her and she turned a corner again. She hadn't gotten far, when she came to a wall, she slid to a stop and she looked up, dang, it was far. She turned her head back to the entrance of the alleyway, it was the entrance that would lead her to another alleyway then another one, it was like a maze, with only one way out. She had to find a way out before she goes crazy! She turned her attention back to the wall, they were coming, they was getting closer and closer, she could hear their footsteps. She frantically looked around, she was going to die, or worse, sold to humans. She had to get out, someway, she wasn't going to be someones pet! A wolf, could it be? More wolfs in this city, wolfs like herself? She had their scent, now, all she needed to do, was find these wolfs. Humans, they were here, dang, she was going to die. She turned around, and she faced these humans, she narrowed her eyes, giving each one a death glare. One of the humans raised his gun, pointing it at her, and if she didn't move, she would be dead. With out thinking, as the gun went off, the girl moved to the side with speed. BANG! It echoed through out the city. He missed, she was fine, thank god! Without giving any warnings, the girl charged at them, she jumped on the human, the one that has just shot at her. They were struggling with the gun, it went off. BANG! It once again, echoed through the city. The girl sank her teeth into the humans neck, biting deeper and deeper, as blood came out, painting her teeth, her clothes. As she still had the human by the neck, he went limp, dead and gone, erased from the earth. She gave the humans, the ones that were watching, that was scared. She gave them the death glare once again, she opened her mouth, letting go of the human, she jumped on another one. She had gotten shot again, she sank her teeth into the humans neck, like she did with the first, and she took his gun, as he went limp. Another one, erased from the earth, another one died in a wolfs teeth, and as the rest of the humans shot at her, she ran toward the entrance of the alleyway. As the guns echoed through the city, they missed the wolf, bullets wasted because they couldn't shoot well. The girl kept on running, she was heading to the main entrance, the one that would get her out of this maze. She was still in her human form, her clothes blood stained, and she never once, got out of it, her illusion never came off. As she stepped out of the alleyway, coming to a sideway, she stopped, watching the humans as they walked by her. Some were holding hands, other had some that were crying, it made her disgusted and it made her, the girl, who was homeless jealous. She ran away, when she was young, and she would give anything to have someone love her. She put her hands into her jean pockets, black and brown sunglasses covering her dark blue eyes, she blended in well, with the humans. Walking behind them, walking beside them, walking in front of them. She turned the corner, stopping when she saw the girl, she saw her wolf form along with her young child form. Her wolf form was a black wolf with the tip of her tail white along with her ears and feet. Her human form was a young girl who looked no older then 8 year-old. She looked at the lady, before disappearing into the alleyway. No, not again! The girl, she ran after the child, into the alleyway, running deeper and deeper. No! She was lost, lost again! She slid to a stop, and she looked around herself, she didn't know which way to go, which way to pick. _

_Kiba and his pack, walked through the alleyway, they weren't lost and if they were, they didn't care. Toboe was tugging behind, Kiba and the rest was ahead, they were leaving him behind. It was like a maze to the runt, and also to the she-wolf, who was just ahead of the pack. Kiba picked up the scent of blood, wolf blood and he stopped when he saw her, the she-wolf. Everyone stopped, letting Toboe catch up, but he also stopped, standing by Tsume. He just looked at the girl, who was staring back at him. She looked no older then 16 and no younger then 14, she stood there, with her hands in her jean pockets. She wore light blue jeans, the front curves around her black and white sneakers, a light grey shirt that stops above her bellybutton that revealed her bellybutton pierced, her red hair stopped at the shoulders and the side was in pigtails, only parts leaving the pigtails to blend it. They were attached by light blue ribbons. She was also a wolf, though she never transformed, for reasons unknown, she had stayed in this city and keeping her illusion on. Her dark blue eyes scanned the entrances, her soft lips moving, but the words that came out, only she could hear. She looked at the wolfs that was in front of her, before running into the closet entrance, the water once again splashing up onto the bottom of her jeans, the wolfs right behind her. Kiba in the lead, Toboe in the back, they chased the girl, the she-wolf. She never once let her illusion fade off, she ran around the corner, and she came to an end, when she once again came to a wall. Was this the same alleyway, she was in before? It sure did look like it, the garbage spread out along the side. She turned around when she saw the wolves, they were right in front of her, and with that, she opened her soft lips and words came out. Her voice was cold, showing no fair. _

"_What the hell do you wolves want? I didn't do nothing, leave me the hell alone before I kill your whole god damn pack!" As the she-wolf said that, she took a step back._

_She stops in her tracks, and she cracks her fingers, she took a step back and then she ran forward toward Kiba. Everyone froze, and she stopped, her feet together, she spranged up like a cat and she jumped over the whole pack, landing behind them. Her left foot touching the ground, her right knee also touching the ground, and her right palm touching her right leg, her left palm touching the ground. She stayed on the ground, getting up slowly, she straightened her back and she turned around, facing the pack, she was ready to strike if she had to. But she ran off instead, she ran off toward the entrance. _

"_Wait!" Kiba yelled, he ran after her, but only he ran after her. _

_Kiba tackled the she-wolf, he was on top of her, pinning her arms down and she glared at him, a low growl escaped her throat. What did he want from her?_

"_Get off of me!" The she-wolf kicked him off and she stood up. _

_Kiba got kicked, and he landed on his feet, looking at her. She looked at him, before turning around, walking to the entrance, but she stopped when she was in front of it. It was getting late, and she couldn't see anyone in sight. _

"_Paradise is ahead, waiting for you. Me, I can't go and find it, I got to stay here." With that, she walks out of the alleyway, taking a turn right, walking down the sidewalk._

_Her human illusion still on, she couldn't leave the city, for reasons unknown, even unknown for her. She turned at the corner, still walking down the sidewalk, and she turns into this alleyway. She continues to walk until she came to this door, she turns the doorknob and she opens it up, it opens with a screak. She walks in, closing the door slowly, and she walks further in, sitting down on the window edge, thinking about that wolf. _

**When I get enough reviews...I'll do another chapter...I repeat this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! **


	2. The pack finds Keeka again

**Chapter 2**

**::The pack finds Keeka again::**

**I do not own wolf's Rain...But I wish I did-nods-**

**I do own Keeka though**

_It was a full moon, and it was such a beautiful site. She grew up in a city, she was use to the humans, but she couldn't leave the city. The city, the people, kept on drawing her back, and even if she did leave, she wouldn't make it. She dozed off, sitting on the window edge; her meat fell onto the floor. _

_-Start Flashback-_

_She woke up, getting out of her bed; she went into the living room still in her pajamas. She leaned up against the wall as she watched her little sister, run around in her wolf form, playing tug-o-war with father. She went back into her room, laughing, she went through her dresser, taking out her usual clothes and she puts them on, along with her name amulet. She then walked out, leaning back up against the wall like she always did, crossing her arms. She watched her sister running around in her wolf form, she then turned her attention to the room, and it seemed quiet, too quiet. She walked into the kitchen...no one...then the bathroom...no one...then her parent's bedroom...no one. And then she gathered up her sister, walking outside. She stops in her tracks...no, they were dead...Her sister jumped out of her arms and ran over to her mother, she didn't move. She looked around the yard, and that was when, she found them, she found the wolves. She transformed into a black and white wolf, charging at the biggest one, biting him in the neck. But the others charged at her knocking her onto the ground, unconscious, everything went black. When she woke up, she was in her house, in her bed, she got out of her bed, but she fell. She screamed in pain, just then her father came in. where was her sister and mother? She looks at him, but he just shook his head. They were gone, possibly dead!_

_-End Flashback-_

_She woke up screaming, she was sweating, and she wiped off her forehead. Her dark blue sunglasses scans the room she was in, she was the only one. She got up, but fell, holding her stomach, how could she had forgotten. She gets up again, but a little slower this time, and she makes it to the door, she puts her trembling hand on the cold, freezing, doorknob, and she turns it, pushing open the door. She walks out into the night, she looks at her watch, and it would be daylight in about 1-2 hours. She walks out of the alleyway, onto the sidewalk, she then walks into this alleyway, her hands in her jean pockets. Her dark blue eyes scan the alleyway, she was still tired, and she yawned. Her sunglasses, they were back in that abandon warehouse, she searched her pockets, frantically looking for them. Damn it! How could she have forgotten them! She liked to keep her eyes covered, she never once, left the warehouse, or school with out them. _

_Kiba and his pack were also walking down the alleyway in their illusions, they were a block ahead of the she-wolf, and they would run into her again. Sooner then they expected, Kiba couldn't get her out of his mind, though he tried very hard. _

"_Hurry up runt!" Hige called after Toboe._

"_I'm coming." Toboe called back._

"_Kiba, do you know where we are going." Tsume asked, in his usual voice. _

_But Kiba didn't answer Tsume, he was thinking bout the she-wolf. Who was she? Why didn't she turn into a Wolf? When Kiba turned the corner, he stops in his tracks. She was coming towards them; he could see her eyes since the sunglasses didn't cover them. She seemed sad for some reason; she didn't seem like the she-wolf Kiba met up with earlier. _

_She kept her eyes on her feet, walking farther up the alleyway, she was making slow progress, but she was making progress. She kept on walking, she checked her watch before she almost bumped into Kiba, and she looked up in time, taking a step back. She wasn't in the mood, to kill, but she cracked her fingers, before looking at the rest of the group. Just then guns went off, missing the she-wolf by inches, she turns around on her heels and she glares at them. Kiba and his pack took off running in the direction they came from, but the she-wolf stood there ready to attack the humans. _

_Hige stopped, watching the girl before he spoke. "Come on kid, what are you waiting for?" _

_The she-wolf turned around seeing this boy who disappeared around the corner, she looked at the humans before running after the boy. As she ran, water splashed up on the bottom of her jeans, she followed Kiba and his pack. They ran around the corner, and slid to a stop. Tsume, Toboe, and Hige jumped up onto the wall, then jumped down, landing on the other side. Kiba waited for the girl who appeared, she slid to a stop, when she came to the wall, the bottom of her jeans were soaked. Kiba grabbed her wrist and he jumped up, bringing her along with him, they landed on the wall, then they jumped down, landing on the other side. _


End file.
